The present invention relates to closed-loop control for a stepping motor.
Prior control circuits for driving stepping motors have been disadvantageous in that the torque of the stepping motor is greatly reduced as it operates at higher speeds, and high-speed operation is not ordinarily expected for conventional stepping motors. Various attempts have been practiced to eliminate the above difficulty, but have been found unsatisfactory.